A Dark OneNightStand
by Manymilesandmanytears
Summary: AU Hermione spends a night in her favorite pub, getting drunk. But then a tall all black dressed man occurs.. Rated M for reasons.. ;) -Oneshot-


The music was playing loud in the little pub. I sat at the bar and drank my fifth glass of whiskey. In the background was a live band playing on the small stage that the pub could offer but it seemed like they were just taking a short break.

Glancing at the clock I recognized how late it actually was but didn't care. Young, wild and free, without parents waiting for me at home, I was able to stay here or anywhere else as long as I wanted.

"The band was good, wasn't it?", a man sat down next to me. I slwply turned my head around, glimpsing at him.

He seemed to be tall, his body was covered in all black elegant clothes. His hair was black too and so were his eyes which were eying over my body. Dressed with a blouse (with an amazing neckline), black leather pants and my biker boots I felt quite comfortable.

"Oh yes, Mister, the band was pretty good," I answered him, then looked at the barkeeper again and ordered two glasses of whiskey. One for me and one for the stranger.

"Thank you, I'm Severus Snape," he introduced himself to me.

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you," I smiled.

He leaned towards me, asking: "Since when do girls your age like such music? HardRock from the 70's?"

"Since I'm not like the others my age," I answered and a crooked grin spread across Serverus' face.

The barkeeper handed us the drinks.

"To us, cheers!", Severus winked at me.

"To us!" I repeated and we touched glasses. I took a deep sip.

"So why are you here?" Severus asked me.

"I own a Harley, I'm young and free.. Why shouldn't I travel the countries, living wild and free and enjoying my youth?" I asked back.

"Good point," he admitted, drinking another sip, the ice cubes crushed with a tingling sound against his glass.

"And what about you?" I asked back.

He coughed slightly, "Well, I'm just a teacher enjoying an evening.. Working all night on sheets for the students, mixing potions, and so on.. It's dull sometimes, you know?" his night-black eyes were a little blurred from the whiskey, he waited for me to react. He didn't seem to be very old, forty, maybe a bit older..

And he seemed to be a quite cool person for a teacher.. one moment I had this idea.. "But you can't - you shouldn't- do that..!" I thought..

It was maybe the whiskey, or the atmosphere in general, but I decided to try my idea..

I leaned towards him, he still stared into my eyes, waiting.

"May I?" I laid my arm around his neck, feeling the velvetish fabric of his black coat. With my next breath I smelled his dark, manly scent. And some fresh note, maybe an aftershave.. A surprised smile spread across his lips.

I leaned further towards him, pressing my lips on his.

At first he seemed to be confused but after a short time he responded my kiss.

His lips pressed harder against mine, his tongue licked over my lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"About what?" I breathed.

"If you want this.." his voice was suddenly dark and husky. I looked into his black eyes, nodded

and moaned in excitement as I felt his hands wandering down my side. He softly stroked over my breast, further down..

We entwined our tongues in a passionate kiss. His hand squeezed my thighs as he was kissing me even more passionate..

"Let's dance," Severus took my hands, stood up and pulled me softly down from the stool on which I had sat. As I stood next to him I recognized how tall he really was.. His slim figure was wrapped in a black gown, under which he wore an also black coat.

His hand squeezed mine when we pushed through the crowd, searching for some space to dance.

The band was playing again and we started to dance.

I wouldn't consider myself as a good dancer especially when it comes to freestyle dancing but I wasn't too bad at all.

He wrapped his arms around my taille, pulling me towards him. I let my hands explore the soft fabric of his clothes, slowly moving my hand further down, till I felt him under the soft fabric of his black jeans..

Severus slightly moaned as my fingers began stroking his already quite erected length cautiously.

His dark eyes stared into mine.. They were full of lust that hadn't been lived for a too long time..

"Are you sure?" he groaned something sparkled in his night-sky-black eyes. I nodded, yes, I was sure. I wanted him.

Again he took my hand and lead me through the crowd to a corner where he opened a door. He pushed me softly inside a small room, following me instantly.

As he closed the door I turned around. He kissed me, forcing his tongue into my mouth as his hands began surprisingly fast to open the buttons of my blouse. He slipped it roughly off my arms and let it fell down.

I began to open the buttons if his gown, it felt to the floor next to my blouse, he reached around my, opening my bra, letting it join our other clothes.

I stood, upper body fully exposed, in front of him while he eyed me over with these dark, lascivious eyes.

"What a beauty you are, Hermione.." Severus groaned. He reached out, laying his hands on my breasts, squeezing them softly. My lips opened a little, letting out a soft moan as the tall man bent down, to suck on my nipples. Not longer able to hold myself from doing so, I opened the zipper of his pants and let them slide down his long legs. The pants followed his panties and I were finally able to hold his long hard cock in my hands.. I began to stroke him gently. Severus gasped and took a grip of my chin. He lifted up my face and pressed his hot lips willingly against mine again. His tongue was playing stormy and wild this time with mines. My hand got faster and I felt him get even harder.

Severus moaned in pleasure, whilst his hand was unbuttoning and opening my pants, slipping them off my legs.

He slipped his long elegant fingers into my panties, gently rubbing over my clit. He took his hand out of my panties again, ripping them off, with both hands.

"Mhmm," I moaned and the fingers of my free hand dug into his back as he let two fingers slip inside of me and started to move them slowly.. I moaned in pleasure. A crooked grin spread across his face.

"Do you like this, little girl?" he teased and I just nodded in agreement, rubbing him faster.. His fingers moved fast in and out of me, making me get even more wet.

"You're begging for me to enter you, right?" the dark baritone purred into my ear.

"Take me," I gasped, "here and now.. Please!"

He grinned again, but his hands grabbed my leg legs, spread them and lifted me up against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I moaned in pleasure felt his hard length entering me.

"What a nice wet and tight pussy you have, Miss Granger.." he mused his voice still dark and calm.

I felt him, hitting my G-spot again and again with every thrust. My toes curled and my hands clung to his shoulders digging my fingers deep into his soft, pale white flesh as he fucked me with every thrust faster and harder.

Severus' breath got faster and I kissed him again, pressing my lips on his, breathing his air, feeling his big cock inside me, giving me the best pleasure I'd ever felt. Gasping and moaning I closed my eyes, feeling the warmth if an orgasm washing trough every nerve of me.

My pussy clenched around him and his head felt back as he let out a deep, dark groan, cuming inside me.

I knew that I just had made an total stranger cum..


End file.
